


Desperate Measures

by Anonymous



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi meets two smugglers in a cantina to barter for passage to Tatooine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Obi-Wan Multiverse Anonymous Collection





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things happen.

“You’re a  _ long _ way from home. You must be Ben.”

It’s not often that Obi-Wan visits the Radiator Springs Cantina, and for good reason. He stands out here, on legs instead of wheels like almost every other patron in the dive. There are eyes on him, a couple of headlights, all ranging from mildly curious to wary and distrustful. For good reason, Obi-Wan supposes.

“What gave me away?” he asks the flashy, smirking red car in front of him. Beside the red car is a rusted tow truck, looking entirely too friendly for the artillery that he’s packing. “You must be McQueen.”

“And Mater, at your service!” the tow truck says, rushing forward as though he were going to shake hands before stopping and reversing slowly, eyes narrowing. Obi-Wan - no, his name is Ben now. Ben wonders what it was that this Mater suddenly remembered, whether it was that he didn’t have hands or that he was supposed to be a hardened, feared smuggler. “I’d say what, uh, gave ya away was prob’ly the whole human thing.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Mater,” McQueen says in a mutter, although not unkindly, Ben notices. “He’s being sarcastic.”

“Oh, right, yeah, ‘course.” Mater clears his throat.

McQueen rolls away, slow drive, towards an inconspicuous corner of the Cantina. Ben follows, and honestly, he feels naked without the Jedi robes, clad in something like smuggler garb himself. He’s got a blaster by his side, his lightsaber safely tucked away for the moment - but the robes and the lightsaber both draw attention that he can’t afford right now, not on the run as he is. 

“So let’s talk about payment,” McQueen says.

At least Ben still has this. He waves a hand, speaking calmly with a push of the Force. “You will take me to Tatooine free of charge.”

McQueen is quiet for a moment, watching Ben. “No, I won’t,” he finally says, and his smirk only grows. “Your Force tricks won’t work on me, Jedi. I’m not as weak-minded as you hoped. You’ve got a big bounty out, I hope you know.”

Ben would be lying if he said he wasn’t startled. “I am aware, yes,” he manages.

“I take it that means you can’t actually pay what we agreed on.” McQueen’s outright grinning. “Mater, what’s the rule?”

“No one ride f’free!” Mater chimes in, and when Ben looks over, he’s grinning like he’s in on a secret.

“So,  _ Ben _ ,” McQueen says, and there’s a note to his tone that Obi-Wan Kenobi would have ignored. “What  _ do _ you have to offer?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead, though, and there is only Ben Kenobi standing in the Radiator Springs Cantina. He has to admit that his interest is piqued. Lightning McQueen is a very attractive vehicle, and Tow Mater has his own charm, in a way. It’s not a common practice, but this is a new life for Ben, after all. 

“I think we can work something out,” he says, and smiles.


End file.
